The Hotel
by Bunni-Chan
Summary: She was a weak little girl, and he was a cold little solider. She was bound to break one day. A poor excuse to write horrible angst. Rated for language and themes.


Title: The Hotel  
  
Author: Bunni-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I own naught but the DVD's. Gundam Wing and all that goes with it belong to the creator. I do own, however, the angst and backgrounds of the three machanics, one of which featured here.  
  
Rating: PG-13, Language and themes  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Summary: She was bound to snap.  
  
Author's Note: This was a test, and a blatent excuse for writing up this girl's past. It's not a complete story, but it's a lil snippit of somthing I started. I don't expect anyone to really like it...--; it's a character insertion(she's got my name, but it's not self-insertion, trust me) and not a bit of slash in sight. But it let me be terribly tragic. -;;; enjoy  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I mean sure, hand me a wrench, a couple of bolts and I can build you anything in the universe, but give me a gun and I'm completly useless. Let's just face it, Wufei, I'm not the terrorizing solider the rest of you guys are."  
"You broke Duo's nose once."  
"I jumped on his back in a Leo, where did you want his face to go?"  
"I always just thought when you came to me that you would have more experience in battle situations. I suposse that's asking a bit too much for a woman." The chinese pilot lay back on the hotel's old bed resting his tanned hands behind his head.  
"Don't go pullin that womenizing shit, Fei. You want weopons? Talk to Tsur-" Wufei's eyes shot open and he stared at Bunni expectently. "Shit, forget I said that. The point is-" Wufei chuckled inwardly and lay back down on the mattress. "point IS, that you got what you got, and what you got is the best damn machanic on any planet or colony in the galaxy. I can map out any location with precise detail, I'd be a steller OZ infiltry unit, if you ever let me out of the god damned house, aaaand, I'm not too hard on the eyes.." The blonde shot her partner a playful smirk and batted her extra long eyelashes flirtasiously. To no avail I might add as the ever- honorable one still had his eyes closed.  
"Do you want me to let you into the field? I'm not stopping you, you know." Immediatly Bunni stopped and started to quirk her head to the side, "and don't you do that "confused head turn" thing, I'm asking." Causiously the girl sat down on the bed next to Wufei's.  
"Well..I mean.. what the hell do you mean? "I'm not stopping you"... you always take the outside missions before I can barely read through it all! Your the one who's always saying "A women's place is not as a solider in a battlefield!" Your the one who likes to keep me locked up like some sick puppy who can't take care of itself! I'm the same age as you, Chang Wufei, and I'll be damned if I can't take care of myself."  
"I never said that. And your letting your emotions get the best of you" Wufei said cooly. Bunni's anger was starting to rise.  
"Damnit! I hate it when you do that! Speak in that stupid condesending, patroizing tone that tells me you still think of me as a little girl. Let me tell you somthing, Fei, I've been taking care of myself my entire life. You ever heard about my father Wufei? Wanna hear about it? Because I'm damn sure it wasn't like with you, and your perfect, wonderful family suporting you in whatever you did. I can tell you that I didn't have a finance pushing me to do better. You wanna hear about it?"  
"Say whatever you want."  
"Alright. I grew up in a big house on the Norweigan border with seven brothers and sisters, three of which were gone by the time I was three. Wanna know why they left? Because when I was two I fell into the lake in our backyard and my mother dived in to save me. It was the dead of winter and when we got out she had hyperthermia and she died. And my father blamed me. He used to beat the shit outa me Fei. The oldest three didn't know, but..do you know what it's like, being four years old and being scared every second of your life that your father is going to murder you? That this time, he's going to go too far and really bash your skull just a little too hard? Cause let me tell you that was hell. Annika, Leif, Hans, they all left. Brigitta, Dierdrick, Yvette. They just pretended like they didn't know. Cheh, like they couldn't hear the screams, and the cursing and the crying. When I would come to breakfast with ugly scars and violet bruises, they would compliment me on my hair and never took any notice. And my youngest sitster, Freya. She was too young to know better. She'd get scared and hide in her room, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing anybody could do. You see this scar Fei?" Bunni lifted up her shirt, revealing and pink streak about six inches long across her side. "That's when I tried to fight back. That's when I was seven and broke my glass on his head and he ran me through with one of the shards. I didn't even go to the hostipal. I just lay there, afterward, in a pile of glass and puddle of my own blood. But you know what the worst thing he did was? That happened when I was eight Fei. After Dierdrick and Brigitta had moved out, taking Freya with them. You know they tried to take me. But he caught us halfway out of the town and I made them go without me. It was only me and Yvette left. And she was out shopping that day. The day he dragged me out into the living room by my hair and told me how I had killed my own mother. And how I had killed him too. Then he shot himself in the head. Right in front of me. I watched as his blood soak the carpet. I watched my father die. And then I ran. I knocked over a candle and set the house on fire. I got out and hid in the lake behind my house. I had become an excellent swimmer. But then the firefighters found me, Fei. There was a solider with them and he brought me to Dr.B. Where she trained be to become more then I ever dreamed possible. But now she's dead too. And I havn't seen my brothers or sisters for eight years. They could all be dead. But I never told no one any of this before Fei, so I'm telling you your lucky. So don't you fucking say I can't take care of myself. I cooked for myself. I cleaned for myself. I bought my own cloths. I kept a roof over my damn head. I learned learned and handled shit no kid ever needs to go through. You lost your fiance, Fei? Big shit. I lost my childhood. I lost my life. I lost everything to a dead man, whom I can't even seek revenge from. There is no getting it back. So you need to keep your damn mouth shut on matters you don't understand." Wufei opened his eyes and looked at Bunni with a blank expression.  
"Your a weak little girl who let's her past define her future."  
"And your a sad peice of shit fighting for a glorified justice that will never come to be." Enraged, Bunni turned off the lights and the pair lay in a silence only broken by the wheeze of the air conditionar. An eternity slipped by for anyone spoke. In fact, Wufei was sure that his partner had already fallen alseep when his gruff voice spoke out,  
"But I'm sorry about your father." He waited a long while, and his eyes were nearly closed in slumber when a tiny voice cracked,  
"I guess we're both stronger then we realize. But I think we're stronger together. I think we need each other Wufei. That's why I was partnered with you. So I'm sorry for losing my temper. But not sorry for what I said..."  
"Fair enough"  
"Goodnight, little solider"  
"Goodnight...little girl."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
